Traiciones religiosas, políticas y deshonras
by nightlyblue
Summary: GhiraLink. Smut. PWP. Las palabras no hicieron mucha falta. Incluso cuando Ghirahim se había separado para decir algo, Link lo había jalado devuelta al beso, tropezando hasta que los dos yacían en el suelo del bosque.


_**The Legend of Zelda**_ **y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo y no gano nada de nada haciendo esto**

Las palabras no hicieron mucha falta. Incluso cuando Ghirahim se había separado para decir algo, Link lo había jalado devuelta al beso, tropezando hasta que los dos yacían en el suelo del bosque.

Tras la batalla en el Templo de Fuego, Link había agotado la fuerza que tenía para ir en contra de su corazón y sus impulsos. Estaba cansado de pretender, de actuar sólo como el héroe elegido de la Diosa, de blandir una espada en contra de un hombre al que sólo quería escuchar hablar sin parar mientras admiraba sus agraciadas facciones. ¿Acaso era un truco del Heraldo de la Muerte, enviarle a un demonio de irresistible belleza que lo hiciera desviarse de su camino?

Realmente no le importaba. A estas alturas la fatiga física y emocional lo tenía fuera de sí, llevándolo a susurrar o llamar en voz alta a Ghirahim mientras deambulaba por las tierras inferiores.

—Estoy cansado de pelear contigo.

—Te quiero a mi lado.

—No sé cómo quitarme esta necesidad de ti.

—Rompe tus promesas y yo romperé las mías.

Link parecía un loco arrastrándose por ahí diciendo cosas similares por días y días.

En el momento en que Ghirahim por fin apareció, el hyliano ya se había cansado de suplicar a la nada, en realidad, estaba casi por entender lo ridículo que parecía y retomar el camino de la cordura. Todo para que el lord de los demonios apareciera intempestivamente, el caballero desenfundara su espada, el albino hiciera patente que lo habría eliminado si hubiera querido al atrapar en segundos sus muñecas entre sus manos.

Un beso.

No tomó más que eso que el joven rubio echara su fachada de héroe por la borda. Apenas sus labios se habían rozado, Link dejó caer la Espada Maestra, retrocediendo al ritmo que Ghirahim lo llevaba. El más alto soltó las muñecas del otro, cortó el beso con intención de decirle que no pretendía lastimarlo pero fue completamente innecesario. Tan hambriento de amores como estaba, el joven caballero tomó al otro de su capa, tirando de él de vuelta a sus labios, a su cuerpo, con desesperación tal que de pronto se hallaban en el suelo.

Si bien el héroe se le había puesto en charola de plata, el demonio seguía sorprendido ante lo que estaba pasando, tan aturdido por el calor que el otro le transmitía que se sintió despojado de palabras.

Él, siempre seductor y elocuente, estaba en blanco.

El demonio había sido poseído. Embrujado completamente por el perfume de aquella piel sonrosada, de esas mejillas encendidas, de esos ojos azules entrecerrados de excitación. Estaba atrapado. Podía no saberlo, sin embargo, el caballero ejercía sobre él un yugo irresistible cuando, al llevar sus manos bajo los pliegues de su ropa, el hyliano alzaba los brazos para desnudarlo fácilmente, cuando sin aviso le sacó la capa del cuello, cuando aflojó su cinto enjoyado y le ayudó a su vez a desabrochar su cinturón de cuero.

Ejerció de nuevo el control estableciendo una pausa para atender sus necesitados labios. ¿Qué ilusión era esta que aquellas manos torpes se movían ahora por todo su cuerpo? Las sentía enredándose en su cabello, acariciando su espalda, subiendo de su vientre a su pecho, atrapando sus mejillas. Dejó de sentirlas un instante, el mismo que usó para quitarse los guantes. Luego tomó una de las manos de Ghirahim y la llevó a su pecho, observándolo intensamente mientras jadeaba, llenándolo con la mirada de un amor que no tenía sentido dadas las circunstancias. Siguiendo las pautas ya establecidas, en vez de chasquear los dedos, Ghirahim se separó un instante para imitar al héroe, quitándose sus propios guantes, llevándose de paso el top de su traje habitual, devolviendo entonces la mano al pecho del héroe y usando la otra para guiar una del rubio a su propio corazón.

No hay tiempo que alcancé para contemplar tanta belleza como la de tu rostro excitado mientras pecamos gentilmente.

Un rato más tarde juntaron sus frentes. Se besaron con algo más de calma. Sus pantalones se fueron de una forma tan natural que fue casi como si hubieran estado desnudos todo el tiempo.

Uno le había infundido al otro amorosa inocencia.

Este le había infundido a aquel sensual atrevimiento.

Pese a su repentino deseo sexual, Link seguía siendo inexperto, por tanto, él se enfocó en atender la erección de Ghirahim y la propia, haciendo que se acariciaran con los líquidos que ya empezaban a escaparse de ambos. En tanto, el albino llevaba su mano hacia la espalda del otro, bajando delicadamente, apretando con avidez sus glúteos, haciéndole cosquillas en medio de éstos, dibujando círculos en su entrada previo a introducir un dedo. Sus acciones sumadas fueron marcando poco a poco un compás en el movimiento de sus caderas, en el ritmo en que sus miembros se tocaban. Entrando y saliendo gentilmente fue introduciéndose otro dedo, uno más.

Ambos gemían. Era lo único que necesitaban para comunicarse.

El no tan puro niño del cielo lamía el pecho del lord de los demonios, succionaba sus pezones, mordisqueaba su cuello. De nuevo, guiando toda la acción, subió sus piernas y su cadera, dando la indicación de que quería ser penetrado.

Dolió al principio. Vaya que sí. De cualquier modo, su cuerpo fue acostumbrándose y ayudaban los besos cargados de cariño que le daba, una clase de besos o incluso de contacto imposible de concebir tan sólo un mes atrás. No pasó mucho antes de que aquel compás en sus caderas ya establecido fuera retomado. Se mecían, gruñendo o gimiendo. Link se arqueaba y sus paredes internas se contraían.

¡Tu yugo de placer, niño del cielo!

Si el mundo pudiera verlos y sentir lo que ellos sentían en ese momento, todos querrían ser pecadores.

Los sudores se mezclan, labios blancos succionan piel rosada, uñas se entierran en piel pálida. Dos manos diferentes acarician una misma erección. Las lenguas se enredan entre respiraciones agitadas mientras los cuerpos no dejan de balancearse. El esperma se derrama en sus estómagos. Un beso cierra las distancias entre sus caras mientras las últimas embestidas se producen para culminar en un calor interno.

Culmina el rito entre la luna y el sol, dioses y sacerdotes de la religión del amor.

Traidores a los ojos de otros Señores pero ¿a quién le importa?

_In the madness and soil of that_

_sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human_

_Only then I am clean_

_Amen_

_Amen_

_Amen_

**Y cómo no te iba a doler, Link, si no te echaron ni baba?**

**Esto está como inspirado en la canción de Hozier, **_**Take me to church**_**, ese último pedazo es parte de la canción, de hecho.**

**Acabo de casualmente escribir mi primer smut de GhiraLink ? Sí, supongo que eso hice. Más o menos. O sea, sí tengo otras cosas pero creo que ninguna está completa. Y… pues no sé. ¿Quedó bien? Me dejan un review?**


End file.
